Double Date
by Snow Lane
Summary: Gerald wants to take Phoebe to see Evil Twin III, but plans she made with Helga change their plans around.... r/r


Gerald and Phoebe are on the street. Gerald's eating a fudgesicle. Phoebe's next in line for ice cream with the Jolly Olly Man.  
  
Phoebe: Fudgesicle please.  
  
(hands Jolly Olly Man three quarters. Jolly Olly Man hands her a fudgesicle. She moves over to the sidewalk and stands next to Gerald. Phoebe opens her fudgesicle as they watch the Jolly Olly Man drive away.)  
  
Gerald: Do you wanna go see that new Evil Twin movie tomorrow?  
  
Phoebe: Well, actually Gerald, I sort of told Helga I'd go tomorrow to watch it with her.  
  
Gerald: Maybe some other time.  
  
Phoebe: Well, maybe we could actually still go?  
  
Gerald: But what about Helga?  
  
Phoebe: Well.. if you brought Arnold along.  
  
Gerald: WHAT? Are you CRAZY? There is NO way that Arnold would want to go on a double date with Helga G. Pataki.  
  
Phoebe: You don't have to tell him.  
  
Gerald: Don't tell him? You want me to trick my man Arnold into a double date with a girl who hates his gut? You're good Phoebe. Real good.  
  
Phoebe: Thank you. I try.  
  
(Next day, Arnold and Gerald are at the park walking, then sit on a bench.)  
  
Arnold: I hope the movie's not sold out when we get there. (sits on bench) Why are we waiting?  
  
Gerald: Uh- (looks around suspiciously and says nervously) Phoebe wanted to meet me here today for something.  
  
Arnold: Oh. I hope it won't take her too long. I really was hoping to see the movie.  
  
Gerald: Yeah.  
  
(Focus is on Helga and Phoebe walking down the path at the park)  
  
Helga: Phoebe, why are we walking through the park? We should have taken the shortcut! The movie better NOT be sold out when we get there. (Phoebe stops for a second, looks around.)  
  
Phoebe: There they are!  
  
Helga: There who is? (looks around and sees Arnold and Gerald sitting on the bench talking) What? Him? (Phoebe's already walking over towards them, Helga walks over).  
  
Gerald: (happy) Hey Phoebe! (slightly disgusted) Hi Helga.  
  
Arnold: Uh hi. (slight look of surprise, why is Helga with Phoebe?)  
  
Helga: What are we doing her with football head and tall hair boy? We'd better get moving or I'm not gonna get to watch Evil Twin 3!  
  
Arnold: Evil Twin 3? That's where we were going.. (looks at Gerald and Phoebe.) Gerald? (Gerald and Phoebe laugh nervously)  
  
Phoebe: Well about that. You see Arnold, Gerald asked me to go see Evil Twin 3 with him yesterday, but I had already told Helga I'd go with her.. So we thought that maybe if we had the two of you come with us..  
  
Gerald: It'd be like.  
  
Arnold: A double date?  
  
Gerald: Yeah, that's it.  
  
Helga: WHAT? A DOUBLE DATE WITH FOOTBALL HEAD? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MINDS? NO WAY!  
  
Arnold: It's not like I want to go with YOU Helga. (Phoebe and Gerald look a little sad.)  
  
Phoebe: We were hoping that maybe you could get along just this once.  
  
Gerald: Yeah, it's not like we're making you like each other, just asking you to spend a few hours together.  
  
Phoebe: And maybe, not argue? (Arnold and Helga look at each other)  
  
Arnold: (sighs) Fine. But I'm only doing it for you guys.  
  
Helga: Ugh. I guess. Ew. Who ever would have thought that I would actually volunteer to spend time with these two clowns. Sheesh.  
  
(shows Gerald and Phoebe walking away, holding hands, Helga and Arnold, looking unhappy.)  
  
Helga (in her head, goofy lovey look on her face) Ohhhh! I'm going on a double-date with my beloved. If only I could be nice this once, if only I could pretend we were together. If only he knew how I really feel? Maybe he wouldn't be so repulsed by me.. (In front of the ticket booth at the movie theater.)  
  
Gerald: Two tickets for Evil Twin 3 please. Ticket Seller: Sorry, they're all sold out.  
  
Helga: All sold out? Great just great. Now what are we going to do?  
  
Phoebe: What else is playing?  
  
Ticket Seller: You Smashed My Heart. (Gerald looks at Phoebe and shrugs, then they look at Helga and Arnold.)  
  
Helga: Uh-uh. It's one thing to make me spend time with football head, but it's another thing to make me watch You Smashed My Heart with him. No way.  
  
Gerald: Come on guys, at least all you'll have to do is sit and watch the movie.  
  
Phoebe: You won't even have to talk to each other! (gives them the please please please face)  
  
Arnold: It's fine with me. (pays for ticket)  
  
Helga: This is the LAST thing I'm doing for you Phoebe. The LAST thing. (pays for her ticket, then making her I'm being nice face, opens the door. Phoebe and Gerald walk through)  
  
Phoebe: Thank you Helga.  
  
Gerald: Yeah, uh-thanks.  
  
Arnold: After you Helga.  
  
Helga: No Arnoldo, after you.  
  
Arnold: Thank you Helga. You know, you're not too bad when you're nice. (Arnold walks through. Helga has her lovey face on, then slaps herself as she walks through the door)  
  
Inside the movie theater, Arnold goes down the row first, followed by Helga, then Phoebe, then Gerald. The lights go out and Helga eats her popcorn as Arnold gummie bears.)  
  
Helga: (Maybe if I keep being nice, Arnold will like me like me.) Hey Arnold.  
  
Arnold: Yes Helga?  
  
Helga: Uh, do you want some of my uh popcorn? (Phoebe and Gerald, who are sitting pretty close together, look over, semi-shocked)  
  
Arnold: No thanks Helga, I'm fine. As movie continues, we begin to see Helga's head fall.  
  
Actress in movie: But you smashed my heart Richard. I can never forgive you.  
  
Actor in movie: But Julianne! (Actress storms out of room)  
  
Helga's eyes close and her head leans over on Arnold, who we notice is also asleep. Helga wakes up and realizes she's leaning against Arnold, then scoots in closer, with her head at his chest. She closes her eyes and pretends to sleep. Arnold wakes up. Helga's laying on his arm, which is now beginning to hurt. He tries to move, but feels bad about waking Helga (who is actually awake)  
  
Arnold: Pst. Phoebe. Gerald. (Both turn. Phoebe smiles; Gerald has to stifle a laugh.) She's on my arm and it hurts. What should I do?  
  
Gerald: Wake her up.  
  
Arnold: Well, I want to let her sleep.  
  
Phoebe: Helga's a heavy sleeper Arnold; you can just move your arm to a more comfortable spot. (Unfortunately for Arnold, it seems as if that spot is right around Helga's waist/back.)  
  
The movie actor and actress kiss. The movie ends, and Phoebe and Gerald get up.  
  
Arnold: (shaking Helga) Helga, Helga. (she opens her eyes slowly and looks at Arnold.) The movie's over.  
  
Helga: Huh? ("realizes" she's laying on Arnold, then jumps up and starts rubbing arms and body violently) ew. ugh. Ew.  
  
Gerald and Phoebe smile and start walking out. Arnold frowns. After one final brush Helga quits rubbing her arms, and slowly walks out from the seats, putting her hand on the seats. Arnold accidentally grabs hold of it and doesn't seem to let go. Helga turns and looks at her hand, and Arnold's looking at it too. They look at each other, then seem to be leaning in.)  
  
Gerald: Hello! Are you guys coming or what?  
  
Helga and Arnold: Yeah. Sure. (let go, and keep walking. Get to the bigger aisle.)  
  
Arnold: (looking at Helga, blushing.) Uh, sorry, about.  
  
Helga: Yeah, it was nothing. Just got caught in the moment.  
  
Arnold: Uh right.  
  
Helga: And you actually hate me right?  
  
Arnold: (smiles) Right.  
  
End. 


End file.
